Mitch Harris (SWB)
Mitch Harris is a main character in Survivors We Become. He is a survivor of the Crestview bus crash. Personality and Appearance He is described as a 19 year old held back senior. He is seen as another stuck up jock but he is a really nice guy who wants to make people feel welcome. He is seen with a grey t-shirt covered by his blue and white letterman jacket. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known except that he is the step brother of Ashleigh and boyfriend of Robin, all attending Crestview. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Middle of Nowhere Mitch drives his friends and Ashleigh to the school. Ashleigh goes off on him jokingly before they part ways. After getting everyone out of his car, Robin jumps on him and kisses him, saying she missed him. As they walk through the school to the bus loop, they pass Billie and Stevie playing guitar and singing. He compliments Billie before they go to the bus. Later, he is seen listening to Ashleigh, Billie, Andrea and the others talk and starts friendships with all of them. After the crash, he helps people get off. He is later seen inviting Spencer and Alex to walk with him and the others. Don't Play With the Wolves He and Robin approach Stevie and Billie and set their things down and complains about the walk. Angel soon asks if they want to play manhunt and joins the game after Billie says he'll play, despite Robin not wanting to play. While playing, he finds Billie and sneaks up on him, grabbing him from behind. He claims he was in the woods to make sure he and Stevie were okay. He and Billie then go to find a new spot to hide. After hearing the yells and screams, the two return to camp, Billie comforting Stevie while Mitch watched them. Madness Begins He is telling a story when Spencer gets up to leave to find Alex. The next day, he volunteers to go find help with Mike. A Cabin in the Woods Mitch is with Mike and the others, trying to get Mike to let them head back. Knowing it's useless, he ends up talking to Billie and gives him chips, knowing he hasn't eaten since the crash. Later, he follows Paula to find her husband at the crash sight. When they get there, he notices Billie panic at the sight of dead bodies and talks him down with Andrea. He sees the others get attacked when the driver and Paula's husband reanimate and escapes with Mike, Billie and Andrea. We Have Each Other While running to the camp, Billie collapses and panics again. Mitch tries to calm him and eventually helps him up. When they return to camp, Mitch reunites with his sister and girlfriend. He is seen escaping the camp and, while walking to Tobias' camp, is caught looking at Billie by Robin, who is visibly upset. Killed Victims TBA Appearances Season 1 (5/5) *Middle of Nowhere *Don't Play With the Wolves *Madness Begins *A Cabin in the Woods *We Have Each Other Trivia TBA Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB)